This application incorporates by reference a text (.txt) copy of the Sequence Listing. The name of the ASCII text file is CWR019301USPCTSEQUENCELSITING.TXT, created Nov. 19, 2010 and is 22.4 kb.
Cancer starts as a primary tumor at a single location. The primary tumor rarely causes death as it is usually surgically removed. Once cancer cells move away from the primary tumor site (migration, dispersal, and invasion) and move to distant sites (metastasis) the cancer becomes more deadly. The migrating, dispersing and invading cancer cells can rarely be detected and must be treated by conventional chemotherapy. Conventional chemotherapy does not specifically target cancer cells but affects a number of rapidly dividing normal cells.